Harmonious Perfection
by Arizosa
Summary: Fate seems to want to give Harry some slack at last. Slash. Re-edited 4/2/2009


_Harmonious Perfection_

The window in the little apartment set a twilight over the floor through the drapes. It was early morning as Thomas stretched his right arm, the other otherwise occupied by his significant half, at least in sharing his soul. Thomas had woken up quite early this morning by a dream. Not a bad dream at all he thought with a soft smile. The other began to turn slightly but settled down to sleep once more, as Thomas played gently with his hair. He smiled down at the face of his lover, who saved him from everything including himself.

He remembered how they met at the park. Thomas and his girlfriend for 6 years were playing with a big ball, rolling on it and over and then at a run as they touched the ground they would slide at the ice-patch in front of them to see how far they would go still on their feet. Quite childish he knew with Catherine being 25 and he, Thomas, being 27, but it had to have looked even more childish from his lover's point of perspective at the beginning, Thomas mused. After all introducing himself as Harry and being a professor in technological science on the campus, although he was only 28 year old, would make anyone think the professor a stuck up prat. But they were wrong.

Catherine had been smitten with him from the start Thomas realized, now when he thought about it. She had barely taken his eyes off him the moment the professor had asked if he could play this game too, to their complete befuddlement. The professor was very good as he seemed to have an inborn talent of being steady on his feet; he beat them with meters ahead of them. Being an athlete probably had something to do with it too. Harry being able to flip in midair when he nearly fell and as he landed continue to glide in a beautiful fashion didn't help. Strangely enough Thomas himself had been calm and nearly at peace when Harry had made Catherine blush and giggle all the time. The professor didn't even try to take her away from me though, he made her do what she did all on her own like the natural gentleman he was.

Thomas smiled at the memory when Catherine one day came home in a rage. She couldn't understand why she had taken Professor Harry's class or why he would feel the need to not make her pass, when she clearly aced all her tests. Catherine had asked for a meeting with him and had begged Thomas to come with her as her silent support.

So he came with her, and as he sat there and just thought of things, Thomas had realized that he felt at peace again. Instead of the uncomfortable feeling of irritation and anger at the professor not giving Catherine a passing grade as would be the usual procedure for a loving boyfriend, Thomas for the life of him hadn't been able to make himself compassionate about it when he was under Harry's roof.

As he had been sitting there in one of the professor's extraordinarily comfortable chairs with Catherine still arguing her case, he had suddenly wondered to himself if he really wanted his life to go where it was seemingly going.

When the meeting was over with Thomas not saying a thing to help and as the professor stood close, his mere presence made Thomas smile at him. He gave me a soft smile too, that just made me feel whole and happy. Thomas realized then that he wanted to make him happy.

Catherine just looked at us with a suspicious frown, turned on her heel and left the office with a disappointed huff.

When we came home she asked if I knew Harry outside their one game that day in the park. He could honestly tell her no, at least about not knowing him in the flesh, so to speak. But his dreams were another matter. Thomas had realized that this should be weird from his point of view, loving and caring about a person so passionately, but he did and Thomas really didn't care about Catherine as much as before which made her feel more alien and withdrawn from him as time passed by. It might have been seen as selfish, but that's just the way it was.

Tomas stopped reminiscing for a while as he gazed fondly at the person beside him. He loved everything about him: his black hair standing up in places; his eyes so deep of color he could drown just by looking into them; his body, lithe, graceful and his personality; gentle as a soft blooming bud of a rose and patience with the world turning, but people who was stupid enough to try his otherworldly patience and who felt his wrath, came to regret it deeply.

Thomas didn't care about Harry's past. Harry never said and Thomas never asked, although he knew Harry would answer if he did. It was one of those things to just accept and respect as hurtful memories.

He thought about their dinner together with Catherine as he brushed a hair away from a black brow, her questioning gaze and subdued demeanor when she had looked upon them. One time he thought he saw something akin to regret in her eyes as she turned to him one time, but quickly hid it with her long blond bangs. She wasn't really included in the conversation Thomas had realized afterwards. We, the professor and him, had forgotten that she was with them as we had talked about important news and silly nothings.

The morning after, Thomas remembered her giving him a hug after she had shouldered her bag of necessities. She had told me that she knew he would find happiness elsewhere, that she would no longer be part of his life to hold him back. She told me she was sorry that she wasn't the one he had wanted and wished him happiness with his endeavors in life. Catherine had softly pressed her lips to Thomas as he whispered, bearing a small smile that he was sorry she would hurt, that it wasn't intentional at all. She smiled that sad little smile as she held his hand within hers, and told him that it's called life, and that she would move on and be happy somewhere, with someone, else.

Then she was gone.

Thomas wasn't sad actually, didn't grieve her departure. All his feelings for her had gone away the day he met and saw the professor, but he was going to miss her green eyes.

He had gone for a walk and somehow ended up outside of the university Harry worked. Glided through the halls and found his way to the professors' office door, where he had leaned against the frame with his arms crossed and with that soft smile and tender eyes set upon the hunched form over the desk.

As Thomas remembered their passion, their small adventures together in the world, he felt content as he held his hand in his own, caressing it softly with his thumb as he thought about when they looked upon the stars outside the city sometimes. They rarely said words to each other as it didn't feel necessary when they were alone, just a look was enough.

Thomas memories were broken as Harry turned towards him in his sleep; an arm snuck itself over his chest to hug Thomas towards him. Sometimes he would bury himself in the crook of Thomas neck and smile to himself, with Thomas feeling as content as he looked.

As Harry half asleep inched a little closer, Thomas couldn't resist a soft kiss to be placed upon those lips. As he woke Thomas fell into emerald eyes.

"Hi", Harry smiled.  
"Hi", Thomas said as he kissed him once more.

The End maybe


End file.
